Baby, You, And Me!
by Aridomiki Kiwazayu Ai Ru
Summary: Sudah Sasuke duga jika keinginan Naruto akan membawa bencana baginya! Kertas yang dicoret-coret, lantai rumah yang kotor, serta barang-barang yang dihancurkan hanya bisa ditatap miris olehnya. keinginan Naruto memberi warna pada rumah tangga mereka. (didedikasikan untuk merayakan event Opposite Party) NaruXSasu/BL/Yaoi/RnR!


"Suke,"

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin …"

"Kau ingin apa?"

"Aku … ingin … kita mempunyai anak."

Uchiha Sasuke yang telah berganti marga menjadi 'Namikaze', terlihat memandang sosok seorang pria bersurai pirang dengan terkejut —walau disamarkan oleh wajahnya yang datar. Dia terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Bahkan tangannya yang sempat mengaduk-aduk minumannya —berhenti dalam sekejap.

Tersadar, Sasuke berdehem pelan dan menatap pria yang telah menikahinya dengan tatapan yang sangat datar. "Kau sedang bercanda?" tanyanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Namikaze Naruto, pria bersurai pirang itu terkekeh kecil. "Aku sedang tidak bercanda,'Suke sayang~" Ucapnya sambil mengukir senyum. Namun, senyumnya hanya dibalas tatapan tajam dari iris hitam itu.

"Naruto, Apa kau lupa kalau aku juga seorang pria?" tanya Sasuke dengan sinis. Sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pria idiot yang ada dihadapannya.

Naruto terlihat memandang Sasuke dengan memelas, "Oh ayolah, Suke~ Aku tahu kita tidak bisa mempunyai anak. Tapi kita bisa mengadopsi, 'kan?" tanyanya sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke yang tangan kanannya terhias oleh sebuah cincin berwarna _gold_. Tetapi Sasuke langsung menarik tangannya kembali.

"Dobe, Aku tidak menyukai anak kecil." ucap Sasuke menegaskannya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hingga kau ingin mempunyai anak?" tanyanya dengan heran.

Naruto memutar kedua iris biru safirnya dengan malas, "Kita sudah menikah selama lima tahun, Sasuke. Wajar jika aku ingin mempunyai anak." ucapnya sambil cemberut. "Lagipula Shika dan Kiba juga mengadopsi anak. Gaara dan Neji pun juga begitu. Masa hanya aku yang tidak punya anak."

"Oh, Kalau begitu carilah wanita biar kau bisa mempunyai anak." ketus Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku 'kan ingin mempunyai anak dengan cara mengadopsi, Sasuke~" jelas Naruto dengan merajuk. "Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang lain. Aku 'kan mencintaimu." Ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak surai _raven_ Sasuke.

Tetapi Sasuke menepisnya dan mendecih pelan.

Naruto tersenyum lembut. Dia menarik tangan kanan Sasuke dan mengecupnya, "Aku ingin sekali kita mengurus anak. Setidaknya dengan seorang anak, keluarga kita akan terasa sempurna." Ucapnya dengan lembut sembari mengelus punggung tangan itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tapi bagiku mereka adalah pengganggu."

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum maklum mendengarnya, "Kau ini memandang mereka seperti difilm-film, bukan? Kau seharusnya melihat dan mengenali mereka secara dalam. Pikiranmu pasti akan berubah setelah mengenali mereka." Ucapnya yang hanya ditanggapi dengusan.

"Jika mengadopsi pun, memangnya ada yang mengurusnya? Dikantor aku sibuk, begitu juga denganmu. Siapa yang akan mengurus anak itu nanti?" tanya Ssauke dengan sarkitis.

"Masalah itu tidak usah dipikirkan. Intinya kita hanya perlu mengadopsi anak." Ucap Naruto masih mengukir senyum lembutnya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Terserah, Intinya aku tidak mau mengadopsi anak." balasnya membuat senyum Naruto menghilang.

"Oh ayolah, Sasuke~" Rajuk Naruto dengan wajah memohon.

"Tidak."

"Suke-chan~"

"No, Dobe."

"Sasu— "

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak, Idiot!" Potong Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Naruto. Naruto terlihat kaget. Menyadari dirinya sudah keterlaluan, Ssauke menghela napas. dia beranjak dari kursi empuk itu dan menatap datar Naruto, "Kau tahu? Permintaanmu itu merusak hari pernikahan kita. Lebih baik aku berada dikantor daripada merayakan hari pernikahan kita yang ujung-ujungnya kau rusak sendiri." Ucapnya dingin sambil berlalu dihadapan Naruto. meninggalkan restoran mewah yang menjadi tempat perayaan hari penrikahannya dengan pemuda Namikaze itu.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto<p>

**Baby, You, And Me! **By Aridomiki

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Namikaze (Uzumaki)

Genre : Romance, family, Humor. hurt/ comfort, dll.

Rated: T

Warning: Many Typo, Yaoi, BL, Shounen-Ai, EYD, dll.

* * *

><p>Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya perlahan saat lampu menunjukkan warna merah. Diam, menunggu lampu itu berubah menjadi hijau kembali. Disaat heningnya didalam mobil itu, pikiran Sasuke kembali melayang pada suaminya.<p>

Ada rasa sedikit bersalah dihatinya karena telah meninggalkan pemuda itu. Tetapi Sasuke sudah malas jika pemuda itu membahas soal anak.

Sebenarnya, ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto berbicara tentang anak. setahun yang lalu Naruto memang tidak membahas soal ingin-memiliki-anak secara terang-terangan tetapi Sasuke tahu saat itu Naruto sedang mengkodenya.

Bagi Sasuke, memiliki makhluk lucu itu merepotkan. Sasuke sendiri sebagai seorang pria pun tidak tahu-menahu caranya mengurus anak. Apalagi yang Sasuke ketahui jika anak kecil itu berisik. Dan Sasuke benci keberisikkan.

Walau —yah~ Naruto pun juga berisik.

Drrt! Drrt!

Sasuke menghela napas saat melihat ponsel pintarnya yang bergetar di _dashboard_ mobilnya. Naruto menelponnya dan Sasuke tidak mengangkatnya. Naruto tidak menelponnya lagi tetapi ada satu pesan masuk.

'Suke, Maaf jika aku merusak semuanya. Aku tidak berniat melakukan itu. aku hanya ingin menyampaikan keinginanku dalam rumah tangga kita.'

_And one more massage again_.

'Maafkan aku. Jangan kemana-kemana, pulanglah ke rumah. Aku tidak mau kau pergi kemana-mana. Ini sudah malam.'

Sasuke menghela napas. Kenapa pria idiot itu masih mengkhawatirkannya? Sasuke tahu, dirinya telah menyakiti hati pria itu. Hah … pria itu semkin membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Masih sekitar 10 detik lagi lampu akan berubah menjadi hijau. Sasuke meletakkan kepalanya diban setir mobilnya dengan posisi miring kekanan. Dan saat itu, iris hitamnya menangkap seorang wanita tengah menggandeng seorang anak kecil ditrotoar. disamping anak kecil itu terdapat seorang pria yang juga menggandeng tangan mungilnya. Pria itu terlihat bahagia sekali saat anak kecil itu tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

Sasuke memandanginya dengan datar. Cukup lama dia memandanginya. Hingga suara klakson terdengar dari belakang membuat tubuhnya tersentak. _Shit, _ternyata lampu sudah hijau. Sasuke pun segera menjalankan mobilnya. 

* * *

><p>Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya setelah dia memarkirkannya digarasi. Dengan wajah kakunya dia berjalan memasuki rumah yang lima tahun lalu diberikan oleh Naruto sebagai hadiah. Rumah yang tidak terlalu mewah namun masih bergaya klasik dan asri.<p>

Yeah, bisa dibilang itu hadiah pernikahan.

Jika mengingat masa lalu, Dia dan Naruto berpacaran sudah dua tahun. Selama dua tahun menjalin hubungan tidak pernah ada badai yang menerjang mereka karena keluarga mereka pun setuju-setuju saja —Tidak, Ada sebagian yang merasa kurang setuju. Yah … mengertilah hubungan yang dijalaninya itu tergolong tidak lazim dan melanggar hukum alam.

_Right_, Dia dan Naruto adalah pasangan sesama jenis.

Dan pada akhirnya, Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menikah .upacara pernikahan yang sangat sederhana namun meriah dengan suasana suka cita. Sahabat-sahabat semasa kuliah pun turut datang. Yah … bisa dikategorikan itu adalah momen yang sangat tidak bisa dilupakan oleh dirinya dan Naruto.

Sampai didepan kamarnya, Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Menerka-nerka apakah ada Naruto ada didalam atau tidak. Menghela napas, Sasuke berhenti menerka-nerka dan langsung membuka pintu itu. Saat memasuki kamarnya, Sasuke mendapati sosok bersurai pirang tengah duduk ditepi ranjang dengan kepala menunduk.

Mungkin menyadari kehadirannya, Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Saat itu Naruto langsung menghampirinya dan menggenggam pundaknya serta menampakkan kekhawatiran diwajahnya, "Kau kemana saja? Aku sudah bilang 'kan untuk tidak kemana-kemana."

Sasuke melirik ke jam yang tertempel dinding. Sudah tengah malam. Sasuke memang tidak memutuskan untuk langsung pulang melainkan kekantor. Sebenarnya sudah tidak ada lagi tugas yang mesti ia kerjakan tetapi diruangannya dia hanya melamun.

"Aku ada urusan dikantor." BohongSasuke membuat Naruto menghela napas.

"Kenapa tidak mengangkat telponku atau mengabariku?"

"Aku sibuk dan tidak tahu kalau ada telpon darimu." Jelas Sasuke tidak berbohong. Karena saking terhanyutnya dalam buaian pikirannya, Sasuke tidak menyadari ada 20 panggilan dari Naruto.

Naruto tidak lagi berkata. Sasuke pun berlalu darinya menuju pintu kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamar mereka. Tetapi sebuah tangan mencegat tangannya hingga dia berhenti melangkah.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Keraguan terlihat jelas diiris biru safir itu. "Umm … Maafkan aku." Ucapnya dengan pelan.

Sasuke hanya memandnaginya dalam diam.

Suasana yang semakin canggung membuat Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Ssauke. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke …" ulangnya.

"Naruto, aku— "

Perkataan Sasuke harus terhenti ketika Naruto menariknya dan memeluknya. Bisa dirasakan Naruto memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Maafkan aku jika aku telah membuatmu marah … Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mengadopsi anak." Ucap Naruto sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya dipundak lebar Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian dia mendengus dan mengukir senyum tipis. "Dobe, ada dua hal yang mesti kujelaskan padamu." Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan memandangi wajah tampan yang dipadukan manis itu dengan lekat-lekat.

"Pertama, Aku tidak marah padamu." Sasuke menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut Naruto ketelinganya. Dia mengukir senyum tipis dan memandnag sosok itu dengan lembut, "Kedua, aku …" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Naruto lalu berbisik pelan,

"Aku menyetujui kau mengadopsi anak." bisiknya sambil memeluk Naruto.

Namun pelukannya langsung dilepas oleh Naruto. Ekspresi yang tergambar diwajah Naruto bercampur-campur. Antara terkejut dan tidak percaya. "A-apa kau bilang?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Aku tahu pendengaranmu masih bagus, Dobe."

"Ja-jadi kau … benar-benar menyutujuinya?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa …"

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika dirumah ini ada seorang anak." Potongnya yang sudah tahu apa yang Naruto akan tanyakan. Sebenarnya bukan itu alasan dia menyetujui keinginan Naruto. Hanya saja dia terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya.

Naruto terlihat kembali terkejut. Tapi itu semua tidak lama setelah Naruto berteriak kegirangan.

"Yeeey! Kita akan punya anak!" teriaknya sambil mengepalkan tinju keudara. Sementara Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya mendengus geli.

"Tapi aku tidak mau ikut campur dalam mengurusnya." Ujar Sasuke sambil melonggarkan dasi yang masih terkalung rapih dikerah kemejanya.

Naruto hanya menunjukkan senyum khas lima jarinya dan mengangguk-angguk senang, "Tidak masalah! Aku yang akan mengurusnya!"

Sret!

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menarik dasinya yang masih terpasang hingga tubuh Sasuke condong kedepan. Tak diduga-duga Naruto langsung mendaratkan ciuman dibibirnya dan melumatnya dengan lembut.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke …" bisik Naruto disela-sela ciumannya.

Sasuke yang tengah merona tipis pun hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan mengalungkan tangannya dileher pemuda yang sangat dia cintai itu ketika ciuman itu semakin larut oleh nafsu.

* * *

><p>Pagi ini terlihat cerah. Matahari telah menyinari bumi dengan sempurna. Kala itu, Naruto tersenyum lembut melihat suaminya yang sangat ia cintai masih memejamkan mata.<p>

Naruto terkekeh pelan mengingat beapa ronde yang ia lakukan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke pasti kelelahan.

Walau tidak tega, Naruto harus membangunkannya. Naruto pun menyingkap tirai berwarna putih hingga jendela besar yang langsung ditembus oleh sinar sang surya. Naruto tersenyum geli melihat Sasuke yang merasa terganggu oleh sinar itu.

Naruto pun menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya. Dia membelai wajahnya lalu memberikan kecupan yang banyak diwajah Ssauke. Mata Ssauke yang masih terpejam tampak bergerak-gerak –merasa terganggu.

"Teme, ini sudah pagi." Bisik Naruto sambil mengecup kelopak mata Sasuke.

"Dobe …" desis Sasuke dengan nada terganggu yang masih memejamkan mata.

"Hei," Naruto menyingkap selimut Sasuke. "Bangun … Nanti kau terlambat kerja." Ucapnya.

Dan seketika kelopak putih itu pun terbuka.

Naruto tertawa geli melihatnya, "Hahaha … aku bercanda. Ini hari minggu, Sayang." Ucapnya membuat Sasuke langsung meliriknya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan sebelum memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk. Dia melempar bantal kewajah Naruto, "Kau tahu? Candaanmu itu tidak lucu." Ketusnya membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Maaf, maaf, habisnya kau susah sekali dibangunkan." Kekeh Naruto balik melempar bantal itu. tetapi Sasuke dengan sigap menghindarinya.

Sasuke memandangi Naruto dengan dahi berkerut. Iris hitamnya memandang pakaian Naruto dari atas hingga kebawah. Naruto tengah memakai setelan kemeja hijau muda dengan dasi biru tua dan jas hitam sebagai lapisan luarnya. Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah, "Kau kerja? Kau tidak libur?" tanyanya.

Sasuke dan Naruto memang tidak satu kantor. Sasuke mengurus perusahaan Ayahnya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Naruto yang tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke bertanya seperti itu juga memandangi pakaiannya. Lalu dia mengukir senyum pada Sasuke, "Ya, ada yang harus ku urus."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak yakin.

Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan tawa dan mengacak-acak surai ravennya, "Tenang saja, aku pulang sore." Ucapnya sambil mengambil tas kerjanya. Dia mengecup kening Sasuke, "Sarapan sudah kusiapkan dimeja. Aku berangkat," Lanjutnya lalu mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas.

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam ala khasnya. Naruto pun pergi setelah melempar senyum manis kepadanya.

Setelah pemuda pirang itu pergi, Sasuke beranjak dari kasurnya dan menuju sebuah meja kecil yang berada disamping kiri kasurnya —tempat dimana Naruto tidur. Dia mengambil ponsel pintarnya dan mengecek apa ada sms atau tidak.

Tetapi gerakan jarinya yang tengah mengusap layar lebar itu langsung terhenti saat dirinya mengingat Naruto akan pulang sore. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Tumben sekali lelaki itu kerja dihari minggu. Tapi yasudahlah jika itu memang tuntutan kerja.

Sasuke melirik jam yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. Dijam berikutnya dia akan sendirian. Biasanya ia akan bersantai dirumah bersama Naruto atau Naruto akan mengajaknya _dinner_ diluar. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan dirumah?

Ah, mungkin pergi keluar untuk membeli bahan-bahan makan malam bisa menjadi rencana yang bagus. Sasuke pun segera menaruh ponselnya kembali dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

* * *

><p>Sasuke memandang sayur-sayuran yang akan ia pilih sebagai bahan masakannya. Dia tahu Naruto bukanlah tipe penyuka sayuran tetapi Sasuke tidak ingin sosok itu hanya memakan mie berlemak itu.<p>

Ah, kini dia sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan makanan yang lumayan tak jauh dari rumahnya. Di counter yang biasanya hanya didatangi oleh wanita harus membuat Sasuke didekatin oleh wanita.

Entah wanita itu berpura-pura memilih sayur hingga mencuri kesempatan bisa berada disampingnya. Mungkin karena Sasuke seorang pria tampan dan jarang-jarang ada pria yang belanja disini menjadi terlihat 'amazing' dimata para wanita itu.

Heh, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak jahil. Saat beberapa wanita berdiri disamping kanan dan kirinya lalu tersenyum kepadanya, Sasuke membalasnya dengan lambaian kecil sehingga tangan kanannya yang tersemat cincin diperlihatkan oleh para wanita itu.

Sasuke berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak tertawa melihat ekspresi para wanita-wanita itu yang langsung berubah menjadi masam. Bahkan mereka langsung pergi dari _counter_ sayur itu.

Mungkin jika mereka tahu siapa pasanganku, ku yakin mereka serangan jantung, batin Sasuke sambil mendengus geli.

Tak mau lama-lama disini, Sasuke pun langsung mengambil salah satu jenis sayur itu dan mendorong trolinya yang berisikan bahan-bahan makanan lainnya.

.

.

.

"Ibu jahat! Hiks … Aku tidak mau itu! Aku mau ice cream!"

"Tidak boleh, sayang. Ibu kan sudah membelikanmu ini."

"Aku tidak mau! Aku mau ice cream!"

"Nak!"

'Prak!

Perdebatan anak dan Ibu itu langsung terhenti seketika saat gelas plastik itu ditumpahkan oleh anaknya kebaju Ibu itu. Ibunya terlihat tidak percaya melihat bajunya basah dengan noda coklat menghiasinya. Sementara sang Anak langsung berlari menjauhi Ibunya.

Orang-orang yang sempat terdiam melihatnya kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Seolah-olah itu hanyalah angin lalu. Tetapi ada orang yang baik membantu Ibu itu.

Sasuke yang melihatnya dari kejauhan tampak terdiam dengan wajah yang tak mengekspresikan apapun. Melihat itu, Rasa ragu timbul dihatinya saat mengingat dirinya telah menyetujui Naruto akan mengadopsi anak.

Sasuke pun tidak tahu bagaimana anak yang akan di adopsi Naruto. Bagaimana jika anak itu rewel, pemarah, bahkan nakal seperti anak tadi? dan bagaimana jika anak itu akan mencuris seluruh perhatian Naruto?

Tida, tidak, Aku terlalu berlebihan jika berpikiran seperti itu, Batin Sasuke sembari menghela napas. Entahlah, keputusan yang ia berikan kepada Naruto akan menjadi malapetaka baginya atau tidak. Intinya, Sasuke hanya ingin melihat Naruto bahagia.

Drrrt! Drrrt!

Ada pesan dari Naruto.

'Teme, Kau ada dimana? Aku sudah pulang tetapi tidak menemukanmu dirumah. Jika kau sedang jalan-jalan keluar, Aku harap kau segera balik. Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu.'_  
><em>  
>Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Saat melihat jam, ternyata memang sudah sore. Ya, sebelumnya dia memang berangkat kesini jam 12 siang. Ah, mungkin terlalu lama disini membuat Sasuke tak menyadari waktu terus berjalan. Sasuke pun segera membalasnya.<p>

'Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang.'

_Send …_

* * *

><p>Sesampainya dihalaman rumahnya, Sasuke segera mengambil kantong-kantong yang berisi belanjaannya di dalam mobil. Dia pun menutup pagar dan berjalan kepintu rumahnya. Bisa dilihat ada motor <em>ducati<em> berwarna hitam yang terpakir digarasi —tepat disamping rumahnya. Ternyata Naruto memang sudah pulang.

Sasuke yang sudah didepan pintu segera menekan bel. Bisa ia dengar suara derap langkah didalam dan suara kunci yang terbuka. Kenop pintu itu pun bergerak kebawah dan terbukalah pintu itu.

Namun, Dahi Sasuke langsung berkerut ketika melihat sosok yang ada dihadapannya bukanlah sosok Si pirang bodoh itu melainkan seorang anak kecil yang tingginya hampir sepahanya, bersurai hitam jabrik, serta bermata …

biru langit.

Sasuke terhenyak, Bocah itu … mirip sekali dengan Naruto.

"Papah Cacuke?"

"Hah?!"

**TBC**

WTF?! HEEEEEEELLL! FIC APA INI?! KENAPA JADI NARUSASU?! #Histeris #Capslocktidakperawan(?) #Digampar

Kyaaaaa! Sungguh aku merasa mual saat bikin Sasuke jadi uke yang agak tsun-tsun gitu deh -_- Udah biasa bikin SasuNaru sih =w=

Yah~ ndak popo, Sekali-kali bikin Sasu-chun(?) dibawah XD

Oh ya, Ini didedikasikan untuk Opposite Party! Aku seneng bisa nyumbang fic untuk ikutan dievent itu! Biasanya aku gak pernah ikut event tetapi it's so amazing! Pokoknya aku senang bisa ikut!

Yang suka review, yang gak suka harus review juga XD #plok

Yosh! Terimakasih yang udah mau baca!

Nb: Karena aku sudah kelas 3 SMP -yang berarti aku akan mengikuti UN, Aku Aridomiki akan vakum sampai bulan April tahun 2015. Maaf, jika fic ini akan lama updatenya. Sekali lagi Terimakasih.

**Mind RnR Minna-san!**


End file.
